degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi (Season 10)
Degrassi Season 10 premiered on July 19, 2010 in Canada on MuchMusic and July 20, 2010 in the United States on Teennick. It is the first season to not air on broadcast television and have simultaneous airings in Canada and the United States. Although only 2 school years have passed since Season 6, this season depicts the 2010-2011 school year. The "The Next Generation" tagline was dropped because of the audience not being familiar with the previous generation and the series is simply called "Degrassi." The tenth season aired in three parts. The first part named Degrassi: The Boiling Point ''in USA and ''Degrassi ''in Canada which went through the summer. The second part of Season 10 was renamed back to "Degrassi". It aired another 8 episodes. Finally, the last part was called ''Degrassi: In Too Deep ''only in USA, while in Canada it remained as "Degrassi" which completed the season and ran until April 22nd, 2011. In Canada, more than one million viewers tuned in to watch the first four episodes. :''Note: * Although Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 8 and 9 depicted the 2007 - 2008 school year, beginning with Degrassi Season 10, the series has been retconned to the current year. '' : Cast 'Main Characters' Twenty Two (22) characters received star-billing, including five new characters. Two more characters received starring billing during the second half of the season. The only character to be credited throughout all 10 seasons of Degrassi is Archie Simpson, played by Stefan Brogren. , Drew, Bianca, and Eli ]] , Drew, Alli, K.C, and Holly J.]] , Eli, Drew, and Alli ]] '''Graduates' *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone, the college student who is now working at The Dot (Episodes 1-24) Seniors (Grade 12) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, the student body president with very strict parents *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, an ambitious student with an overconfident mind *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, Declan's overly dramatic twin sister *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang, a shy outsider (Episodes 1-24) *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros, the openly gay captain of the Degrassi Football Team *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park, Riley's intelligent and athletic boyfriend (Episodes 25-present) *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne, a confident, charming and mischievous rich kid *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, the gossiping captain of the Power Squad *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, an eccentric and self-confident friend of Riley Juniors (Grade 11) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky, yet charming new jock (New) *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a brooding and mysterious outsider with a dark past (New) *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a fierce and independent bad girl (New) *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a football player and a jock bully (Episodes 25-present; New) Sophomores (Grade 10) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a good kid with a short temper *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, an aspiring ladies' man *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, an intelligent student coming out of her shell *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, the computer-loving student with Asperger's Syndrome *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a determined, yet rebellious, student *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart and funny newbie with a shocking secret as a FTM Transgender (New) *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly singer, cheerleader, and teen mom-to-be *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, a naive and enthusiastic outcast Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, Degrassi's principal *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the new Media Immersions teacher (New) 'Recurring Characters' Students *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland, a female athelete (9th grade; New) *James Edward Campbell as Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald, the school's former bully trying to turn over a new leaf (11th grade) **Fitz was supposed to be cast as a regular, but was not there when they made the opening sequence. *Taysha Fuller as Jessica Martello, the cute new boy-candy (9th grade; New) *Ben Lewis as Bobby Beckonridge, Fiona's abusive ex-boyfriend (12th grade: New) Adults *Paula Boudreau as Ms. Dawes, an English and Art teacher *Robin Brûlé as Lisa Guthrie, K.C.'s mother released from jail *Riley Gilchrist as Dr. Kris, Mrs. MacPherson's Doctor and Anya's crush *Susan Hamann as Mary-Kate Sinclair, Holly J's mother *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari, Sav and Alli's father *Michael Kinney as Mr. Armstrong, a math teacher and Football coach *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, an over-protective parent of Drew and Adam *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne, Fiona and Declan's mother *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari, Sav and Alli's mother Guest Stars *Katherine Ashby as Pam MacPherson - "My Body is a Cage" *Ted Atherton as Mr. Edwards - "Better Off Alone" *Matt Babel as Next Teen Star Host - "Don't Let Me Get Me" *Valerie Buhagiar as Mrs. Stavros - "Still Fighting It" *Jean-Marc Genereux as Mr. Menard - "My Body is a Cage" *Jess Gibbons as Officer Turner - "Umbrella" *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco - "Hide and Seek" *Jayne Heitmeyer as Toni Stark (Bobby Beckonridge's Lawyer) - "Purple Pills" *Judah Katz as Sherm (Fiona's Lawyer) - "Purple Pills" *Timothy Lai as Luke (Clare's Church Friend) - "Umbrella" *Ruth Marshall as Mrs. Edwards - "Better Off Alone" *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Suavé - "Breakaway" *Jonathan Potts as Mr. K - "99 Problems" *Rick Roberts as Kyle Middleton - "Tears Dry On Their Own" *Jake Simmons as Matt Barnes - "Purple Pills" Opening Sequence Episodes 1-24: The opening starts on the Degrassi sign that says Go Panthers Go!! The camera pans to the right and shows a boy jumping on his skate board over the stairs. It then pans to the right and shows Peter taping the skateboarder with his video camera. The name Jamie Johnston fades in. Peter looks in amazement. His name fades out and he hands the video camera to Sav. The name Raymond Ablack fades in. Sav looks at the monitor on the video camera and smiles. His name fades out and he turns around. The camera now takes on the view of Sav's camera. It pans to the right and shows Clare sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading. The name Aislinn Paul fades in. Clare looks at the camera and sticks her tongue out, and then laughs. Her name then fades out. The camera pans to the right where we see Eli carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school. The name Munro Chambers fades in. He looks into the camera and smirks. His name fades out as he walks off screen. The camera pans to the right and shows Fiona sitting in the town car about to get out. The name Annie Clark fades in on the lower right. She's smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for Declan. Declan takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him. The name Landon Liboiron fades in on the upper left. Annie's name fades out. Declan smiles into the camera. His name fades out. The camera then pans to the right. We see Leia giving the morning video announcements to the camera. The name Judy Jiao comes in on the right. Holly J. then pushes Leia out of the way and her name goes off on the right. The name Charlotte Arnold comes in on the left. Holly J. smiles at the camera. Her name goes off on the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Ms. Oh walking in the media immersion room, smiling. The name Cory Lee fades in. She walks off screen and her name fades out. We then see Wesley and Connor sitting at the computers. The name Spencer Van Wyck fades in on the lower left below Wesley and the name AJ Saudin fades in on the upper right below Connor. They both look at Ms. Oh and Connor smiles. Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. We see Anya and Chantay at power squad practice. The name Samantha Munro fades in on the lower left below Anya. The name Jajube Mandiela fades in on the upper right below Chantay. They both clap and raise their arms in the air, posing for the camera. Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. We see Jenna playing her guitar in the music room. The name Jessica Tyler comes in on the left. The camera zooms out and we see Dave sitting with his back to camera. The name Jahmil French fades in above Jessica's name. Her name fades out. Dave turns around and points to the camera. His name goes off on the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Adam walking down the hallway posing for the camera. The name Jordan Todosey fades in. Bianca comes in off camera and grabs Adam's hat off his head. Jordan's name fades out and Adam walks off camera. KC comes in on the other side. The name Alicia Josipovic fades in on the lower right below Bianca and Sam Earle fades in on the upper right below KC. They both laugh and bump fists. Mr. Simpson comes up behind them and grabs them. The name Stefan Brogren fades in on the top below Mr. Simpson and Alicia's and Sam's names fade out. He looks at the camera and signals to cut. His name zooms to the left and the camera pans to the right. We see Drew coming out the front door of the school. The name Luke Bilyk fades in. He smiles and looks to the left and tosses a football off screen. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right. We see Riley running on a football field during a game and catches the football. The name Argiris Karras fades in. He makes a touchdown and raises his arms and cheers. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right where we see Alli in front of the school. The name Melinda Shankar fades in. She takes a picture with her phone pointed at the camera. She puts the phone down and looks into the camera and smiles. Her name fades out and she turns around and starts walking with her back to the camera. The Degrassi logo appears on the back of her jacket. It then pops out onto the screen. Episodes 25-44: The opening starts at the entrance of the school. To the left is the Degrassi sign that says Go Panthers Go. We see a boy at the top of the stairs jumping over them on his skate board. The camera moves to the right and shows Sav taping the skateboarder with his video camera. The name Raymond Ablack fades in and Sav smiles. His name fades out and Holly J takes the camera. The name Charlotte Arnold fades in. Holly J smiles and then turns around. Her name fades out. The camera now takes on the view of Holly J's camera. It pans to the right and shows Clare sitting on the steps at the entrance to the school reading. The name Aislinn Paul fades in. Clare looks at the camera and sticks her tongue out, and then laughs. Her name then fades out. The camera pans to the right where we see Eli carrying his back pack, walking on the sidewalk by the school. The name Munro Chambers fades in. He looks into the camera and smirks. His name fades out as he walks off screen. The camera pans to the right and shows Fiona sitting in the town car about to get out. The name Annie Clark fades in on the lower right. She's smiling at the camera and puts her hand out for Declan. Declan takes her hand and the camera zooms over to him. The name Landon Liboiron fades in on the upper left. Annie's name fades out. Declan smiles into the camera. His name fades out. The camera then pans to the right. We see Zane in the locker room putting a towel behind his neck. The name Shannon Kook-Chun fades in on the upper left below him. He smiles at the camera. A towel is then thrown on him and lands over his face. Owen comes in. The name Daniel Kelly fades in on the lower right below Owen and Shannon's name fades out. Owen looks into the camera flexing his arms. Zane takes the towel off his head and looks at the camera with a slight smile. Daniel's name then fades out. The camera pans to the right and we see Ms. Oh walking in the media immersion room, smiling. The name Cory Lee fades in. She walks off screen and her name fades out. We then see Wesley and Connor sitting at the computers. The name Spencer Van Wyck fades in on the lower left below Wesley and the name AJ Saudin fades in on the upper right below Connor. They both look at Ms. Oh and Connor smiles. Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. We see Anya and Chantay at power squad practice. The name Samantha Munro fades in on the lower left below Anya. The name Jajube Mandiela fades in on the upper right below Chantay. They both clap and raise their arms in the air, posing for the camera. Their names fade out and the camera pans to the right. We see Jenna playing her guitar in the music room. The name Jessica Tyler comes in on the left. The camera zooms out and we see Dave sitting with his back to camera. The name Jahmil French fades in above Jessica's name. Her name fades out. Dave turns around and points to the camera. His name goes off on the left. The camera pans to the right and we see Adam walking down the hallway posing for the camera. The name Jordan Todosey fades in. Bianca comes in off camera and grabs Adam's hat off his head. Jordan's name fades out and Adam walks off camera. KC comes in on the other side. The name Alicia Josipovic fades in on the lower right below Bianca and Sam Earle fades in on the upper right below KC. They both laugh and bump fists. Mr. Simpson comes up behind them and grabs them. The name Stefan Brogren fades in on the top below Mr. Simpson and Alicia's and Sam's names fade out. He looks at the camera and signals to cut. His name zooms to the left and the camera pans to the right. We see Drew coming out the front door of the school. The name Luke Bilyk fades in. He smiles and looks to the left and tosses a football off screen. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right. We see Riley running on a football field during a game and catches the football. The name Argiris Karras fades in. He makes a touchdown and raises his arms and cheers. His name fades out and the camera pans to the right where we see Alli in front of the school. The name Melinda Shankar fades in. She takes a picture with her phone pointed at the camera. She puts the phone down and looks into the camera and smiles. Her name fades out and she turns around and starts walking with her back to the camera. The Degrassi logo appears on the back of her jacket. It then pops out onto the screen. Episode List Trivia * First instance of sexting since Season 9. * First instance of hoarding ever in Degrassi history. * First instance of pregnancy since Season 5. * First instance of physical abuse since Season 3. * First instance of near-prostitution since Season 7. * First instance of lesbianism since Season 6 . * First instance of drugs since Season 9. * First instance of divorce since Season 1. * First instance of transgender ever in Degrassi history. * First instance of Attempted Suicide since Season 8. * First instance of gay bashing since Season 3 * First ever instance of a tall girl - short guy relationship. * Most episodes produced, 46. * Most episodes aired, 44. Reference *Degrassi Official Website(Canada) *Teennick Degrassi Website(USA) *BBC Two Degrassi Website(UK) *Degrassi Wikipedia *Degrassi's CTV website *TV.com *Degrassi Nation *Degrassi Offical Facebook Page *Degrassi IMDB *Degrassi Blog *Degrassi-Fans Category:The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Degrassi: In Too Deep Category:Season 10 Category:The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi: In Too Deep Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Season 10 Episode Prediction Category:DTNG Seasons Category:Gang Category:Gay Category:Graduation Category:Gifted Category:Gonorrhea Category:Guns Category:Gun Category:Gambling Category:Grade 7 Category:Gossip Category:Homosexuality Category:Homosexuals Category:Homophobia Category:Help Category:Homophobic Category:Half Sibling Category:Hot guys Category:Halloween Category:Hooking up Category:Holly j Category:Jealousy Category:Juniors Category:Journalism Category:Jail Category:Janie and the Studz Category:JT Yorke Category:J.T. Yorke Category:Jenna Middleton Category:Jake martin Category:Julia Category:Love Triangles Category:LGBT Category:Lies Category:Lakehurst High School Category:Love Category:Lesbian Category:Leia Chang Category:Lakehurst Students Category:Last Rites Category:Jealousy Category:Juniors Category:Journalism Category:Jail Category:Janie and the Studz Category:Minor Character Category:Male Characters Category:Musician Category:Marriage Category:Money Category:Music Category:Males Category:Navigator templates Category:Networks Category:Niners Category:Nudity Category:Nice hair Category:Nelson Category:Nick Cannon Category:N Category:Nigel Hamer Category:Nicknames